mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Land Monster
's ability but comes as a gargantuan Hiding Hole |minimum = 5M |maximum = 10M |prey = all Animals below it|predators = Black Dragon |previous = , , , , , |next = |hide = Large Hiding Holes |equivalent = / / |realeased = June 11th (Beta) |tier = 16 |removed = unknown }} "UPGRADED to Land Monster!" The Land Monster is an Animal released in beta Mope.io. The animal was confirmed by Mope.io developer on Mope.io Official Youtube channel in a teaser, and was released June 11th in Beta. Ability The Land Monster has a very strong roar ability (similar to the Lion/Hippo) that will stun every animal in its radius. After the roar starts, a giant sinkhole will form under the Monster's mouth, sucking in all animals and food within range. When food falls in it, the food XP is directly given to Land Monster. In first teaser, King showed when animals fall in sinkhole they partially hide like as if they go in the big hiding hole, but in his latest teaser on Land Monster he showed that when the animals fall in a sinkhole they become half the size, giving an illusion that they have fallen into the hole. As per King, when animals are in the sinkhole they won't be able to bite anything. Even the Black Dragon won't be able to bite other animals if it falls into the sinkhole. King stated that Black Dragons will fall in sinkhole if they are below 15M XP. Appearence The Land Monster is one of the most complex animals. Mostly red, it has an oval shape with lighter red spikes on the side. It has two small nostrils on its nose, and a stripe on it. It has spikes on its back and tail, similar to that of the Black Dragon, but its spikes are more curved. Its two wings fold in on either side of the large devil horns that are above two narrowed eyes which are inside lighter sockets. Trivia Story (Copied from mope.io): Land Monster was resident of volcano, lost his home from Black Dragon. He is angry and want to take revenge. As it was revealed by King, that these Monsters are going to be Mope.io Brand animals as they are never seen before nor their abilities were suggested or thought by anyone other than King himself. In one of his come back posts, King asked community to suggest names for each of the monsters. He wants a unique name that isn't one of an already existing mythical or imaginary monster like Godzilla or Cthulhu. He wants something unique and new that only exists in Mope.io. The monsters are going to be placed between the Black Dragon and Dragon-tiers which means they are going to be new ruler of Mope.io, but there is a backlash from community due to on-going issues in the game. Solo players are not ready to face the Monsters unless the game is readjusted to something they call balancing. Stan has confirmed on Mope Reddit, in his own come back post that he will focus on rebalancing the game to fit the demands of Mope community. Category:Upcoming Features Category:Upcoming Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Mope.io